


Letty.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Part of Coco x Soft Reader series
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Leticia Cruz, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Letty.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Coco x Soft Reader series

“Here, Coco, sign this. It’s for a field trip tomorrow.” Letty slid a pen and folded paper over the kitchen table. 

Coco took another bite of cereal - milk dribbling down his chin as he scanned the note. Blinking twice, he reread the sentence before he spoke, “Why did you list ---- as your emergency contact?” He spoke roughly - still eating cereal as he questioned Letty. 

You turned slowly - your hips resting against the counter as you quietly sipped your coffee - glancing at Letty who smiled brightly as she answered him. “Because she’s mom.” Her words sincere - floating in the air on an admission of love. 

Coco stilled, waiting for the reaction - was this too much? He had never talked about your relationship with Letty. It happened so naturally - Coco was grateful and overwhelmed. You loved his ugly, but loving his kid’s ugly too was unexpected and Coco felt unworthy. Letty warmed to you instantly, and you indulged her - nail appointments, early pick-ups from school, sleepovers - you poured into her in a way that Coco could never. 

“Where are you going?” You leaned over - sliding the paper from his fingers and taking the pen - standing to sign against the counter. 

“We’re going to tour the community college and eat at McDonald’s - it’s lame, but my friends are going.” Letty shrugged - her hands sliding into her back pockets as she rocked on her feet. 

“Do you need money? Get the twenty out of my lipstick case.” You folded the signed paper and handed it back to Letty. “Take a sweater too. It’s going to be cool.” 

“Oh, can I take your leopard one? Please!” Letty prayed to the fashion gods as you dramatically weighed your options. 

“Well, I guess. It’s in the bedroom.” You smirked as you slid beside Coco - your knees touching his as you sat in the chair. 

“Thanks! Love you!” Letty dashed from the room - leaving the heaviness behind. 

The room sat still as you sipped your coffee, your legs draped over Coco as he finished his cereal. 

“Mami, you know that…” Coco spoke to your feet as he leaned back in his chair - his slender fingers rubbing your soft soles. 

“I know, Coco. I know.” You sighed, taking a long sip of coffee as you flexed your foot into his expert touch, “I know I spoil her. I can’t help it. She’s my girl.” You smiled over the cup as you waited for a reaction from the stoic Mayan. 

His fingers stilled as he turned to face you - his eyes soft as he gazed at you. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to say the words he felt. Were words even enough to show his gratitude for you? His hands slid up your leg - pinching the tender skin at the back of your knee, “Nah, mami. You don’t spoil her.” He squeezed your thigh - the physical gesture punctuating his thoughts. 

“I love her too, Johnny.” You took another long sip of coffee as you wiggled your feet, urging him to continue.


End file.
